A Thousand Words
by theswordkilledthepen
Summary: There have been a thousand times we've betrayed each other; a thousand knives held to your throat and a thousand daggers to my back. There have been a thousand crimes committed all in the name of hating you, a thousand things I've done forsaking you. And now a thousand years have gone by and I am still hiding a thousand words I never said to you. FrUK.


A/N: This is the first thing I've posted anywhere in years and this is my attempt at trying to get back into the groove of things. Some of the things listed have a story behind them and I hope to elaborate on them further in future works. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, and if you catch something weird grammatically or something like that please let me know, I proofread but I don't always catch everything. Okay I think that's it. À bientôt!

Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing.

* * *

There have been a thousand times we've betrayed each other; a thousand knives held to your throat and a thousand daggers to my back. There have been a thousand crimes committed all in the name of hating you, a thousand things I've done forsaking you. And now a thousand years have gone by and I am still hiding a thousand words I never said to you.

_You were my first kiss, first lover, first heartache, and hopefully you will be my last. _

_I did not mean to make you cry that day by the river when I pushed you and I ruined your new tunic. I still haven't forgiven myself for that._

_I hate to see you cry._

_You have a lot of nervous habits, but biting your nails is perhaps the most irritating to me._

_Sometimes I think I might be able to live without you._

_You talk in your sleep and it is perhaps some of the most entertaining things I have ever heard._

_During the Great War, when we were apart I would put on your old coat at night and drink from the bottle of wine that you left behind. It would at least keep me until dawn._

_I can't sleep without knowing you're okay._

_Contrary to what I said that day, I was jealous. I knew it, you knew it, she knew it, and everyone in the whole bloody café knew it. _

_I still refuse to admit that I acted irrationally._

_You are mine and I am yours; that is not going to change, men, women, and wars be damned._

_I do understand why you wanted to help him, both reasons and I just wanted to say thank you and I am so, so sorry._

_You are a better father than I am._

_That night in Vienna, I understood what you meant when you said you weren't ready for that even though I said I didn't._

_In addition to that, I shouldn't have acted that way about it._

_And even though he is long dead and burning in hell for his sins, I cannot forgive what he did to you._

_I have never seen anything quite as blue as your eyes._

_Blue is actually my favourite colour. _

_I have both loved and hated your laugh, but now I think I love it almost as much as I love you._

_You are the only person who knows exactly how I like my tea._

_I am still sorry about that dish, I honestly thought it was okay to put in the oven._

_I am more turned on by you in sweats than I am by any of those tailored Armani suits you wear._

_I will admit it, that snowball fight we had in Montreal was fun._

_I will also admit that hitting you in the face was bad, but putting snow down my trousers was uncalled for._

_She was your friend and I know that, and I wish I could have done something to help her._

_No I did not tell him about the scar on your neck, believe it or not he is a perceptive lad and I would not betray your trust like that._

_No one believes me when I tell them that you hog the sheets._

_Did you know that you always smell like lavender?_

_I know I complain about going out for drinks with your friends, but at the same time I like how happy it makes you._

_Even though you said you hated it, I know you still wear that sweater I made you._

_I actually hate it when you meet the delivery man without a shirt._

_I don't remember an exact moment of when I fell in love with you._

_I just know that it happened and now I can't stop saying it enough, I love you._

_I know that you're not ready to say it yet, and that's okay, I will wait for you._

_You are a bigger packrat than I am._

_You should really clean out your attic more often._

_There are things you say when you're drunk that make me regret not learning French more fully._

_I know better than anyone how well you can throw a punch._

_I still have that bullet you took from my leg in 1916._

_That was a long time ago and I've accepted it, and I'm okay with it._

_And after that little outburst not even you could deny that she was your daughter._

_I wanted to marry you that time you proposed but it only would have been a marriage of political convenience._

_I still want to marry you but I still think it's too soon._

_When you told me that Antonio really was your half-brother, I was understandably skeptical at first but then when I got a good look at the two of you sitting side by side, I wondered why I hadn't seen it before._

_I can tell when you are lying._

_You have never really lied to me, at least not when it mattered._

_I've noticed that you crack your knuckles when you're especially anxious._

_Don't get me wrong, I love having sex with you, but I will never ever do it on a beach again._

_I like it when you read to me._

_You and the boys are the only people who matter to me anymore._

_Your faith in God and the world is rather endearing._

_Not to say that you looked bad because you didn't, but I don't want you shave your beard again. I kind of missed it._

_Had Eliza not squealed and ratted us out, I sincerely doubt anyone else would have noticed us during that conference._

_During the Second World War, I really believed that we were going to die._

_It was then when I realized that I could not live without you._

_Whenever I've asked, whenever I needed you, you always came; and that's the only thing I could ever depend upon._

_During that week I spent in Los Angeles visiting with Alfred, he made fun of me for falling asleep talking to you on the phone every night._

_My day is just not complete if I have not had at least one argument with you._

_I never give much thought to the afterlife or even if there could be such a thing for beings like us, but if the time ever comes I hope we go together._

With Love,

Arthur


End file.
